Beauty and the Geek
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Do you think if you have time to write a BeautyandtheGeek!Blam story?


Title: Beauty & the Geek

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: G

Summary: _Prompt: _Do you think if you have time to write a BeautyandtheGeek!Blam story? So basically based on the Australian TV show Beauty and the Geek (I don't know if there is an American version or other) With short hair, muscled Beauty!Sam and dorky, glasses, TMNT loving Geek!Blaine. I don't expect the whole thing, but mainly when Blaine gets the makeover with Sam's reaction. Prompted by lea-princess

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much

* * *

Really, how was Sam not supposed to gravitate toward the guy who wore a vintage Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt on introduction night? He had auditioned to be on the Geek side of the latest season of Beauty & the Geek (he thought his vast knowledge of comics, sci-fi and movie trivia qualified him), but the producers had decided that he was more the beauty type, so he was expected to wander around and be pretty and dumb.

Not an ideal situation, but he figured things could be worse. Things were actually working out pretty well for him.

After Finn and Quinn's shocking first round elimination, Santana had thrown everyone for a loop by choosing Brittany as her partner for the second competition. When it was Sam's turn to pick, he had the option of Rachel or Blaine (he of the TMNT shirt)…so of course he chose Blaine.

They got along really well and kicked ass in the challenge.

Then they partnered up for the next two challenges and won those too.

Sam knew there was a bit of a buzz around them (and Santana and Brittany too), but he really didn't care. Blaine was awesome, a great partner and darn cute with his glasses and big smile and pretty eyes….

Vaguely, Sam wondered if the producers had this in mind. He knew Santana liked girls and Britt, like himself, was bi and, though same sex relationships or even flirting had become less taboo, it still wasn't totally common on TV….

Not that Sam really cared what the producers plans were.

Today they were going to see the results of the 'Geeks' makeovers. To be honest, Sam didn't think any of them actually needed a makeover, but that was what the show demanded.

All the girls did look really nice, more overtly and commercially hot than they had before and Santana and the other two guys seemd to approve.

When Blaine stepped out, Sam felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Gone was the goo that held Blaine's hair down, revealing lush, gorgeous curls. They'd given him contacts and put him in a neat, dark suit with a crisp, white shirt and no tie.

Sam thought he looked good in his graphic t-shirts, but now his breath was stolen.

"Wow," he said when Blaine approached him. "Dude, I think we should switch teams because you look…Wow!"

A blush stained Blaine's cheeks and he averted his gaze shyly. "You shouldn't say things like that, Sam," he murmured, glancing toward where the cameras were rolling. "People will get the wrong impression."

He didn't seem to personally hate the attention or flirting, so Sam asked, "Did…I'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?"

Meeting his gaze, Blaine shook his head and murmured, "No."

With a nod, Sam decided to throw caution to the wind and reached out, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Then it wouldn't be the wrong impression at all."

A bright smile crossed Blaine's face, but they were interrupted by the host announcing the next challenge. A non-elimination challenge, so there was less stress, though Sam hated struggling through reading the lines he was supposed to memorize.

Blaine happily read the lines aloud and they practiced their scene until they had it down.

That night, when they had a few moments alone, Sam kissed Blaine and felt like he'd won far more that a silly Reality TV show when Blaine kissed him back.

Of course, when they were the last pair standing, that was pretty cool too and they had a fun story to tell their children years down the road.


End file.
